pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Stations in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
This is a list of Radio stations and songs featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area. Each station has its own section with the songs listed per station. The playable characters & their friends can sing along to some of the songs on the radio. Danville Rock Radio This is Jeremy's & Gretchen's favorite radio station. Style: Classic Rock and Metal DJ:Danny from Love Händel Tracklist: *AC/DC - T.N.T *Aerosmith - Walk This Way *Van Halen - Jump *Kansas - Carry My Wayward Son *Sweet - Ballroom Blitz *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart *The Doors - Break On Through To the Other Side *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *Kenny Rogers & the First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) *Queen - Another One Bites the Dust *ZZ Top - Rough Boy *Genesis - The Invisible Touch *Tom Cochrane – Life Is A Highway *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City *The Police - Every Breath You Take *Golden Earring - Radar Love *Deep Purple - Highway Star *The Psychedelic Furs - President Gas *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Wanna Be Like You *Iggy Pop - Passanger *Bon Jovi - Livin' On a Prayer *Pat Benetar - Hit Me With Your Best Shot *Scorpions - Winds of Change *Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody *Chuck Berry - Route 66 *Aldo Nova - Fantasy *Rush - Tom Sawyer * Simple Minds - Don't You Forget About Me *INXS - Listen Like Thieves *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town *Tears for Fears - Shout * Europe - The Final Countdown *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone *Oasis - (It's Good) To Be Free *Stereophonics - Mr. Writer *The Charlatans - The Only One I Know *Mansun - Wide Open Space *Loverboy - Turn Me Loose *Stevie Nicks - Sable on Blond *Blue Öyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *David Bowie - Suffagette City *INXS - Need You Tonight *The Rolling Stones - Fingerprint File * The Zombies - Time of the Season * Pilot - Magic *Phil Collins - Against All Odds *The Romantics - Talking In Your Sleep *Bryan Adams - Somebody *Spin Doctors - Two Princes *Don Henley - The Boys of Summer *Electric Light Orchestra - Don't Bring Me Down Quotes Mellowbrook Corner Radio This is Buford's favorite radio station. Style:Punk Rock, Heavy Metal DJ:Bam Margera Tracklist: *Goldfinger - Superman *Alkaline Trio - Armageddon *Rage Against the Machine - Guerrilla Radio *Rise Against - Like the Angels *Adoloscents - Amoeba *Judas Priest - Breaking the Law *Rancid - Fall Back Down *Wolfmother - Woman *TSOL - Wash Away *Mötley Crüe - Live Wire *Black Flag - Fix Me *X - Los Angeles *Sublime - Seed *The Cult - Born to Be Wild *Iron Maiden - The Trooper *Wire - I2XU *The Ramones - Rocket to Russia *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around *Agent Orange - Bloodstains *The Descendents - Ride the Wild *D.R.I - I Don't Need Society *Mötley Crüe - Kickstart My Heart *The Germs - Manimal *Green Day - Longview *NOFX - Skate *The Stooges - I Wanna Be Your Dog *The Misfits - Last Caress *The Presidents of the United States of America - Lump *Dr. Know - Mr. Freeze *Ill Repute - Oxnard *7 Seconds - Young 'til I Die *MDC - John Wayne Was A Nazi *Verbal Abuse - I Hate You *Black Flag - TV Party *The Vandals - Anarchy Burger (Hold The Government) *Angry Samoans - Lights Out *NOFX - Six Pack Girls *Cryptic Slaughter - Lowlife *Battalion of Saints - Second Coming *D.I. - Richard Hung Himself *JFA - Beach Blanket Bongout Trivia *This station, alongside the location Mellowbrook Corner, are named after Mellowbrook from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Kick himself also appears on the station as one of the callers requesting Alkaline Trio. P.M.R This is Vanessa's favorite radio station and Buford's second favorite radio station. Style: Alternative Rock, Indie Rock, Alternative Metal, Nu-Metal, Grunge, Psychedelic Rock, Pop-Punk DJ:Trent Reznor Tracklist: *Green Day - American Idiot *Linkin Park - New Divide *Finger Eleven - Paralyzer *Blur - Song 2 *Linkin Park - In the End *The Explosion - Here I Am * Primus - Pork Soda *Crush 40 - What I'm Made Of *Prairie Cartel - Cloud Sombrero *Foxylane - Command *VHS or Beta - Burn It All Down *Static X - The Only *Nirvana - Come As You Are *Nine Inch Nails - Head Like a Hole *The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony *Hole - Violet *The Stone Roses - She Bangs the Drums *Pixies - Debaser *Primal Scream - Higher Than the Sun *Smashing Pumpkins - Today *Radiohead - Creep *Foo Fighters - Everlong *Happy Mondays - Step On *Pearl Jam - Even Flow *Sonic Youth - 100% *The Bronx - Knifeman *Travis - Side *No Age - Erasor *Plain White T's - Hate (I Really Don't Like You) *The Adored - TV Riot *Kasabian - Eez-eh *Crush 40 - Live & Learn *Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance *DIIV - Doused *Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up To Dry *Hanni El Khatib - Head In the Dirt *Psychic Ills - I Get By *Tame Impala - Solitude Is Bliss *The Black Keys - Gotta Get Away *Sweethead - The Great Disruptors *Neon Trees - Sleeping With a Friend * Primus - Welcome to This World *Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend *Best Coast - Boyfriend *Bleeding Knees Club - Teenage Girls *Mac DeMarco - Ode to Viceroy *Beach Fossils - Daydream *Jay Reatard - It Ain't Gonna Save Me *The Orwells - Who Needs You *King Tuff - Bad Thing *Black Lips - Boys In the Wood *Harlem - Friendly Ghost *Surfer Blood - Floating Vibes *Smith Westerns - Weekend *Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide *Bleached - Electric Chair *Splashh - All I Wanna Do *Iceage - Ecstasy *Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti - Only In My Dreams *Freeland - Borderline *Marilyn Manson - Rock is Dead *Walk the Moon - Shut Up and Dance *Trash Talk - Awake *Korn - Falling Away From Me Goldies Radio This is Isabella's and Adyson's favorite radio station. Style: 80's Pop, Synthpop & New Wave music DJ:Ben Baxter Tracklist: *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Laura Brannigan - Self Control * Culture Club - Time (Clock of the Heart) *Huey Lewis & the News - The Power of Love *a-ha - Take On Me *Duran Duran - Save a Prayer *Roxette - The Look *Club Nouveau - Lean on Me *Alphaville – Forever Young *Wham! - The Edge of Heaven *Men Without Hats - The Safety Dance *Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero *Paula Abdul - Cold Hearted * Fiction Factory - Feels Like Heaven *New Order - True Faith *Modern Talking - Brother Louie * Pet Shop Boys - Suburbia *The Human League - Don't You Want Me *Ministry - Revenge *Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now *Yazz - The Only Way is Up * Robbie Nevil - C'est la Vie *Rick Astley - Together Forever *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Welcome To The Pleasuredome *Hall & Oates - Method of Modern Love * Michael Jackson - Another Part of Me *Modern Talking - Geronimo's Cadillac *Katrina & the Waves - Walking On Sunshine *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Bronski Beat - Run From Love *Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams *New Order - Bizarre Love Triangle *Melissa Manchester - Energy *Wet Wet Wet - Sweet Surrender *Robert Palmer - You Are In My System *David Bowie - Let's Dance *Johnny Hates Jazz - Shattered Dreams * Depeche Mode - Everything Counts *Irene Cara - Flashdance * Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies * Glenn Frey - You Belong To The City *Flock of Seagulls - Rainfall *Level 42 - Lessons In Love (Extended Version) *Roxy Music - Love is the Drug *Gary Numan & Tubeway Army - Are Friends Electric? *Bad Boys Blue - You're a Woman *ABC - The Look of Love (Parts 1-2) *Michael Jackson - Beat It Quotes Trivia *Cameron Sweetwater has a Goldies Radio poster in his room, though he doesn't like the station because of what he calls "girls music". This means that he dislikes his sister's music taste. Beechley Underground 95 This is Phineas' and Katie's favorite radio station & Isabella's 2nd favorite radio station. Style:Indietronica, Indie Pop, Chillwave, Modern New Wave, Synthpop, Electropop DJ: Celeste Shillypreat Tracklist: *Ducktails - Assistant Director *Future Islands - Before the Bridge *Rainbow Arabia - Blind *Toro y Moi - Day One *Junior Boys - EP *Friendly Fires - Hurting *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life *Toro y Moi - New Beat *Yeasayer - O.N.E. *!!! - One Girl/One Boy *Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) *Panama - One Piece *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart *Ultraísta - Smalltalk (Four Tet remix) *Niki & the Dove - The Drummer *Gold Fields - Thunder *The Shoes - Time to Dance *Mitzi - Truly Alive *Moving Units - Until She Says *The C90's - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) *Twin Shadow - Old Love/New Love *Poolside - Do You Believe * Big Data feat. Joywave - Dangerous *Favored Nations - The Setup *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking * Neon Indian - Polish Girl *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Miko *MGMT - Kids *Tokio Hotel - Love Who Loves You Back *PNAU - With You Forever *The Chromatics - Kill for Love *Sky Ferreira - Everything Is Embarrassing *Animal Collective - My Girls *Washed Out - Feel It All Around *Blood Orange - You're Not Good Enough *Wild Nothing - Paradise *Cults - Go Outside *Cash Cash - Reach For the Stars *Grimes - Oblivion *Tanlines - All of Me *Trust - Sulk *Chvrches - Recover *LANY - Made in Hollywood *Blouse - Into Black *Miike Snow - Animal *How to Dress Well - & It Was U *Craft Spells - After the Moment *Chad Valley - Shell Suite *Kindness - Swinging Party *Junior Boys - Like A Child Trivia *During one of the station ID's, the synth sting from the opening theme of Regular Show plays. DFA 103.9 This is Ferb's favorite radio station. Style: House, Trance, Electro, Dance-Punk, Eurodance DJ: Phinedroid & Ferbot Tracklist: *Daft Punk - Around The World *Archigram - Carnaval *Le Knight Club - Rhumba *Thomas Bangalter - Club Soda *In Flagranti - Effective Placebo Affect *Jan Driver - Golden Super *Busy P - Rainbow Man *Kavinsky - Blizzard *Danger - 4h30 *Justice - D.A.N.C.E. *MSTRKRFT - Work On You *Mr. Oizo - Machyne *Vitalic - Fade Away (C2C Remix) *Deadmau5 - Some Chords *Boys Noize - Jeffer *Digitalism - Blitz *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion *Tiga - Bugatti *Shadow Dancer - Strut (Deadwalkman Remix) *D.I.M. - Is You *Tiga - Good As Gold *Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl *Louis La Roche - Love *Gigamesh - All My Life *MGMT - Electric Feel (Justice Remix) *Digitalism - Idealistic *Tugboat - Slow Revolution *The Chainsmokers - #Selfie *Faithless - Insomnia *Showtek - Slow Down *Zombie Nation - Kernkraft 400 (DJ Gius Mix) *Justice - Phantom Pt.II (Soulwax Remix) *Altair Nouveau - Space Fortress *Walter Jones - The Odyssey Sound (Mogg & Naudascher Edit) *Mogg & Naudascher - Moon Unit Part 1 *The Juan MacLean - The Simple Life *Mogg & Naudascher - Moon Unit Part 2 *Plastique de Rêve - Lost in the City feat. Ghostape *Skatebård - Pagans *Max Brannslokker - Stropharia *Strangelets - Riot on Planet 10 (Blitz Gramsci Remix) *Mogg & Naudascher - Moon Unit Part 3 *Altair Nouveau - Cosmos *Walter Jones - A.I.P. (XLN's Maison Vumbi Edit) *Mogg & Naudascher - Moon Unit Part 4 *Gorillaz - Dare (DFA Remix) *Walter Jones - Deuteronomy Brown (I-F Edit) *Skatebård - Conga *The Juan MacLean - Happy House *Max Brannslokker - Plexus *Plastique de Rêve - Waiting for Tonight *Tom Novy - Back to the Streets *The Presets - Steamworks *Muttonheads & Mathieu Bouthier - Make Your Own Kind Of Music *Kylie Minogue - The One (Freemasons club remix) *Freemasons ft. Katherine Ellis - When You Touch Me *Kaskade - Steppin Out Trivia *All songs from GTA Chinatown Wars are extended versions. Odyssey Radio This is Stacy Hirano's and Ginger's favorite radio station. Style:Funk, Disco, Classic Soul, R&B, Rhythmic Oldies DJ:Chaka Khan Tracklist: *Alicia Bridges - I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round) *Chic - My Forbidden Lover *Gloria Gaynor - Never Can Say Goodbye *GQ - Disco Nights (Rock-Freak) *Hamilton Bohannon - Let's Start the Dance *Michael Zager Band - Let's All Chant *Peaches & Herb - Funtime *The O'Jays - I Love Music *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn the Beat Around *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm In Love *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) *The Ohio Players - Fopp *Con Funk Shun - Ffun *Kleeer - Intimate Connection *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan *George Duke - Reach For It *The Meters - Cissy Strut *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine *Edwin Starr - Easin' In *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can *Tamiko Jones - Can't Live Without Your Love *Suzy Q - Get On Up and Do It Again *Rainbow Brown - Till You Surrender *Don Ray - Standing in the Rain *A Taste of Honey - Boogie Oogie Oogie *The Trammps - Disco Inferno *Creme D'Cocoa - Doin' the Dog *Chic - Everybody Dance *Sister Sledge - Lost in Music (Original) *War - Slippin' Into Darkness *Stephanie Mills - Put Your Body in It *Kool & the Gang - Jungle Boogie *Dan Hartman - Relight My Fire *Machine - There But For the Grace of God Go I *Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) - Any Love *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') *Sister Sledge - He's the Greatest Dancer *Village People - Y.M.C.A. *Candi Staton - Young Hearts Run Free *Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out *ABBA - Dancing Queen *Cameo - Attack Me With Your Love *The Brothers Johnson - Strawberry Letter #23 *Rick James - Ghetto Life *Chic - Le Freak Swynton Classics 91.6 This is Baljeet's favorite radio station. Style:Old-school Hip-Hop, Rap (80's to late 90's) DJ:Lil Jon Tracklist: *Run D.M.C - Sucker MC's *Eminem - Rap God *Montell Jordan - This is How We Do It *D12 - Fight Music *House of Pain - Jump Around *Run D.M.C - My Adidas *Whodini - Magic's Wand *Ying Yang Twins - Salt Shaker *N.W.A - Straight Outta Compton *Kurtis Blow - The Breaks *Nate Dogg - I Got Love *Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three - Request Line *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector *Run D.M.C. - It's Like That *Spice 1 - 187 Proof *2Pac - California Love *Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate *Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show *Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse *DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop Whoop *M.O.P. - Downtown Swinga *Cypress Hill - Hits From the Bong *MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This *Eazy-E - Boyz N' The Hood *Whodini - Freaks Come Out at Night *Wu-Tang Clan - Protect Ya Neck *Beastie Boys - Intergalactic *Outkast - B.O.B *Eazy-E - Boyz-N-The Hood *Too $hort - Gettin' It *Bone-Thugs-N-Harmony - Tha Crossroads *N.W.A. - 100 Miles and Runnin' *Snoop Dogg - Ain't No Fun Trivia *All songs on this station are clean versions. Danville Beatz This is Cameron's favorite radio station. Style:Modern Hip-Hop, Rap, R&B (Early 2000's to present) DJ:Kanye West Tracklist: *Buddy - Awesome Awesome *T.I. feat. Trae tha Truth - Check This, Dig That *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - F***in' Problems *Chief Keef - Love Sosa *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That *KOVAS - Grape Drink *Macklemore and Ryan Lewis - Gold *MGK ft. Cassie - Warning Shot *Najee The 1 - Elevated *Pause - Caroline *Quake City Mobsters - Money On My Mind *Sum - City Pop *The Cool Kids ft. Travis Barker - Sour Apples *Weekend Money - Yellow *White Weird - Donald Trump Walk *Kanye West - Power *Jay-Z & Kanye West - Why Do I Love You *Kendrick Lamar - Good Kid *Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz *Juicy J - Show Out *Drake - Started From the Bottom *Chief Keef - Love Sosa *Kendrick Lamar- Backseat Freestyle *E-40 - Function *Rocko - U.O.E.N.O. *YG - Who Do You Love? *Schoolboy Q - Man Of The Year *Kanye West & Jay-Z - N****s In Paris *Kendrick Lamar - m.A.A.d city *Sage The Gemini - Gas Pedal *2 Chainz - I'm Different *Danny Brown - Kush Coma *A$AP Rocky - Peso *Kanye West - Mercy *DJ Snake & Lil John - Turn Down for What *A$AP Ferg - Shabba *Pusha T - Trouble on My Mind Trivia *All songs on this station are clean versions. Outlaw Radio This is Cain's favorite radio station. Style:Country, Southern Rock, Folk Rock DJ:Larry the Cable Guy Tracklist: *Johnny Cash - Bad News *Hank Williams III - D. Ray White *Big Country - In a Big Country *Steely Dan - Deacon Blues *Charlie Feathers - Get With It *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Hot Rod Lincoln *Johnny Paycheck - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill *Jimmy Martin - Run Pete Run *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues *Johnny Cash - Ring of Fire *Jim Reeves - Four Walls *Merle Haggard - Silver Wings *The Browns - The Three Bells *The Allman Brothers Band - Don’t Want You No More *Tammy Wynette - Stand By Your Man *Hank Snow - I'm Moving On *Ray Price - Crazy Arms *Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth *Sheryl Crow - Real Gone *Roy Acuff - Wabash Cannonball *Hank Williams - My Heart Would Know *Travis Tritt - Foolish Pride *Anne Murray - Snowbird *Wynonna - Tell Me Why *Crystal Gayle - Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue *Sammy Kershaw - She Don't Know She's Beautiful *Reba McEntire - Fancy *George Strait - The Fireman *Joe Diffie - If The Devil Danced (In Empty Pockets) *Kathy Mattea - 18 Wheels and a Dozen Roses *Hal Ketchum - Small Town Saturday Night *John Michael Montgomery - I Swear *Keith Whitley - Don't Close Your Eyes *Mel Tillis - Coca Cola Cowboy *ZZ Top - Sharp Dressed Man *Marty Robbins - Big Iron *Charly McClain - Who's Cheatin' Who *George Jones & Tammy Wynette - Near You *George Strait - Unwound *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way *Johnny Cash - The General Lee Tri-State Russian Radio Style:Soviet Oldies, Russian Pop, Electro & Rock DJ:Lead singer of the band "Zveri" Tracklist: *Diskoteka Avaria - Если хочешь остаться *Dimitri Koldun - Город Больших Огней *Yuri Antonov - От печали до радости *Zhenya Belousov - Девочка моя синеглазая *Sinyaya Ptica - Ты мне не снишься *Kino - Группа крови *Oleg Gazmanov - Дождись *Lubeh - Дорога *Yuri Antonov - Золатая Лестница *Sinyaya Ptica - Клён *Yuri Antonov - Белый Теплоход *Zveri - До Скорой Встречи *Sergey Trofimov - Город в пробках *Dimitri Malikov - Ты Одна, Ты Такая *Kino - Красно-Желтые Дни *Gregory Leps - Шелест *Irina Allegerova - Свечка *Oleg Gazmanov - Домой *Mashina Vremeni - Старая Дорога *Zemlyane - Трава у дома *Mashina Vremeni - Поворот *Igor Nikolaev - Мельница *Nepara - Не Беда Горе *Yuri Antonov - Лунная Дорожка *VIA Samocvety - Все, Что В Жизни Есть У Меня *Sergey Trofimov - Московская Песня *Yuri Antonov - Зеркало *Andrei Gubin - Ночь *Kino - Место Для Шага Вперед *Vysokosniy God - Метро *Zhenya Belousov - Такое Короткое Лето Trivia *This radio station plays inside every Taxi in Danville, which may hint that most of the taxi drivers are Russians and that it is a common thought that all taxi drivers listen to music like this. Jazz Group 105 FM This is Holly's favorite radio station. Style:Jazz, Easy music DJ:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Tracklist: *De-Phazz - Cut The Jazz *Count Basie - April in Paris *Chet Baker - Let's Get Lost *John Coltrane - Giant Steps *Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - Moanin' *Billie Holiday - Fine and Mellow *Larry Carlton - Pure Delight *Louis Armstrong - The Gypsy *Stacey Kent - They Say It's Wonderful *Quadro Nuevo - Cien Anos * Tom Browne - Throw Down * Donald Byrd - You And The Music * Candido - Thousand Finger Man * Weldon Irvine - We Gettin' Down *Sonny Rollins - St. Thomas *Julie London - Comin' Thru The Rye *Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack *Diana Krall - I'll String Along With You *Molly Johnson - Lucky *The Chords - Sh-Boom *Frank Sinatra - Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words) *Miles Davis - Move *The Monotones - Book of Love *In the Still of the Night - The Five Satins *Dean Martin - Ain't That a Kick in the Head *Miles Davis - Boplicity *The Dandeliers - Chop Chop Boom *Grand Theft Auto III - Main Theme *Horst Jankowski - A Sunny Day In Heidelberg *Gerhard Narholz - Holiday Road *Django Reinhardt - Modern Jazz Quartet *Frank Sinatra - Come Fly With Me *John Coltrane - Blue Train *John Coltrane - My Favorite Things Beethoven FM This is Milly's favorite radio station. Style:Classical, Opera DJ:Roger Doofenshmirtz Tracklist: *Gianni Schicchi - O Mio Babbino Caro *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Overture from Marriage of Figaro *Sesto Bruscantini and Teresa Berganza - Non Piu Andrai Farfallone Amoroso *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Verdi - Rigoletto *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Beethoven - Egmont Overture *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Chopin - Impromptu *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Boccherini - Minuet *George Frideric Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Schubert - Ave Maria *Mozart - Requiem Aeternam *Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (mvt. 1) *Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King *Pachelbel - Canon in D Major *Verdi - Triumphal March *Bach - Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring *Mozart - E amore un ladroncello from Cosi Fan Tutte *Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake: Scene *Strauss Sr. - Radetzky March Nightride FM This is Adam's favorite radio station. Style: Electropop, Synthwave, New Retrowave, Electronica, 80's, Chillwave DJ:Kavinsky Tracklist: *Mitch Murder - Night Train *Tesla Boy - Rebecca *Jordan F - Abandoned Streets (Short Version) *Kavinsky ft. Lovefoxx - Nightcall *Lazerhawk - Overdrive *Miami Nights 1984 - Early Summer *Lifelike - So Electric *Kavinsky - Protovision *Mitch Murder - Remember When *Scattle - Knock Knock *Garth Knight - Silent Strike *Lazerhawk - So Far Away *Flashworx - Futurisma *Com Truise - Flightwave *Linea Aspera - Synapse *Miami Nights 1984 - Clutch *Kavinsky ft. SebastiAn - Odd Look *Futurecop! feat. Cavaliers of Fun - Atlantis 1997 *Alpharisc - Hold Me Forever *Perturbator - Raining Steel *Lost Years - Red Horizon *Todd Terje - Delorean Dynamite *Kavinsky - Pacific Coast Highway *Betamaxx - Only in Movies * Mitch Murder & Kristine - Summer of Heat *Mental Majority - Under the Stars *Lazerhawk - Interstellar *Tommy - The Chase *Kavinsky - Roadgame *Rain Sword - Shadows in the Dark *Miami Nights 1984 - Ocean Drive *Sellorekt /LA Dreams - More Time (Re-visited) *Kavinsky - Dead Cruiser *M.O.O.N. - Warehouse *Electric Youth - The Best Thing *Savage - Only You *Trevor Something - Enjoy the Silence *The Judgeman - Press Start * Bentley Jones - So Much More... *Mitch Murder ft. Kristine - Feel the Air *Harold Faltemeyer - Axel F *M83 - Midnight City *Bad Boys Blue - Come Back and Stay *Goldfrapp - Ride a White Horse (Serge Santiago Remix) *Miami Nights 1984 - New Tomorrow *Camille R - Rio89 *Lifelike - Heatwave * Anoraak - Nightdrive With You (AdeyHawke remix) * Futurecop! - Superheroes *Washed Out - All I Know *Active Child - Hanging On * Tesla Boy - Undetected * Le Cassette - Radio * Trevor Something - Summer Love * Betamaxx - Integrated Circuity * Electric Youth - Right Back to You * Kristine - The Deepest Blue * Mitch Murder - The Touch (Nite Sprite Remix) Regular Pop 97.2 This is Candace's favorite radio station. Style: 90's - Today's Pop, Pop-Rock, Eurodance DJ: Tara Strong as Pauline Simmones Tracklist: *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts *UNKLE feat. Josh Homme - Restless *Ne-Yo - So Sick *Cardigans - Losing My Favorite Game *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) *Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is *Moloko - The Time Is Now *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... *Duran Duran - Serious *Ladytron - Seventeen *Neon Trees - Animal *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy * Depeche Mode - Policy of Truth *Wilson Phillips - Hold On *Haddaway - What is Love *Cassie - Me & U *Daft Punk feat. Pharell Williams - Get Lucky *Conor & Jay - Carry Me Off *Kelis - Trick Me *Evanescence - Bring Me To Life *Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started *The KLF - 3 AM Eternal *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines *Seal - Future Love Paradise *Lorde - Royals *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem *Lady Gaga - Applause *Flo Rida - Good Feeling *David Morales feat. Lea-Lorien - How Would U Feel *Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven *Zedd - Clarity *Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child *Beyonce - Crazy in Love *Calvin Harris - We Found Love *Jessie J - Price Tag *Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop *David Guetta - Memories *Katy Perry - California Gurls *M.I.A. - Paper Airplanes *Justin Timberlake - SexyBack *Nicki Minaj - Super Bass *Chris Brown - Beautiful People *Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak (Freemasons Club Mix) *Andain - Promises (Myon & Shane Summer 54 of Love Mix) *Modjo - Roller Coaster *David Guetta ft. Estelle - One Love *Stonebridge - Take Me Away *Finnebassen - Touching Me WorldWide FM This is Stacy's 2nd favorite radio station. Style:Foreign language pop & rock, worldbeat, jazz-funk, chillwave. DJ:Gilles Peterson Tracklist: *RoST - I.D.E.A. *Showtaro - Moonlight *ROCKMAN 8 - Electrical Communication *Björk - One Day * Hackman - Forgotten Notes *Cal Tjader - Serengeti *Mongo Santamaria - Cu-Bop Alert *Scarlett Johansson & Lulu Gainsbourg - Bonnie And Clyde *Kishi Bashi - Bright Whites *Coco Freeman - I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For * Trickski - Beginnings *Omara Portuondo - Danza Naniga *Walter Wegmüler - Die Kraft *Roger Webb - Exotica * Guts - Brand New Revolution *Jay Berliner - Jazz Samba *Sting - Fragilidad *Thievery Corporation - Le Monde *Telefon Tel Aviv - John Thomas On The... *Lily Chou-Chou - Hikousen *Leftfield - Afro-left *Natty King - No Guns To Town *Skream - Check-It *Gipsy Kings - Volare *Ray Barretto & New World Spirit - Work Song *Tito PuenteThings - To Come *Ulrich Schnauss - Knuddelmaus *Ulrich Schnauss - A Letter From Home *Riccardo Fogli - Compagnia *Debut De Soiree - Nuit De Folie *Ricchi E Poveri - Hasta La Vista *Chilly Gonzales - Knight Moves *Major Lazer - Get Free *Elin Lanto - Speak N Spell *Peter, Bjorn, and John - Young Folks *Napolian - INTernal - Incursio *Joe Dassin - Si Tu T'appelles Melancolie *Riccardo Fogli - Storie Di Tutti I Giorni *Nickodemus & Quantic - La Lluvia Life Flash 92.8 This is Brendan's favorite radio station. Style: Old House, Electro, Trance, IDM, Electronica DJ:David Gaughan Tracklist: * Frankie Knuckles Feat. Jamie Principle - Your Love * Jomanda - Make My Body Rock (Feel It) * CeCe Rogers - Someday * Nightwriters - Let The Music Use You * Mr. Fingers - Can You Feel It? * Fallout - The Morning After (Sunrise Mix) * Joe Smooth Feat. Anthony Thomas - Promised Land * Depeche Mode - Fly on the Windscreen * New Order - Blue Monday * Ace of Base - Beautiful Life *Portishead - Glory Box *Apollo Two - Atlantis (I Need You) (LTJ Bukem Remix) *Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy *Eiffel 65 - Blue *Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger * The Clash - This is Radio Clash *Animotion - Obsession (Dance Remix) *Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Extended Murder Mix) *Japan - Ghosts *Moloko - Sing it Back (Original Mix) *Ultravox - Dancing with Tears in My Eyes (Special Remix) *Kraftwerk - Pocket Calculator *Richard Pinhas - West Side *Krewella - Alive *Zedd - Clarity *Loki - The Third Man *Two Fingers - Fools Rhythm *Benny Benassi - Satisfaction *Front 242 - Quite Unusual *Nitzer Ebb - Murderous *Aphex Twin – On *Arovane – Occer *Autechre – Slip *Bola – Soleiele *Casino Versus Japan – Em Essay *Cex – An Axe For the Frozen Sea Within Her *Jega – Recursion *Seefeel – Imperial *Wood Allen - Airport 89 *Dilemma - In Spirit (Biff 'n' Memphis Mix) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (Bluebottle Mix) *Lectroluv - People Don't Believe (The Nylon Mix) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Original Mix) *Depeche Mode - People Are People (Underground Resistance Remix) Danville Public Radio NOTE:This radio staion can only be heard in Danville or it's outskirts. Heading north will change it to Jeffville Talk Radio. Style:Public Radio, Talk Radio Hosts:Various *'The Fireside Chat': This show consists of the Fireside Girls founder discussing the best things about being a Fireside Girl and the dangers of global warming while also taking calls from listeners. *'Where's the Rhythm?': This show consists of the former Love Händel drummer Swampy talking about what music instruments are good and bad, and showing reasons why is rhythm important in music. *'Woody's Roundup': This show consists of the best episodes of Woody's Roundup, a forgotten children show from the 50's, which was cancelled before the last episode. Jeffville Talk Radio NOTE:This radio staion can only be heard in Jeffville or it's outskirts. Heading south will change it to Danville Public Radio. Style:Talk Radio Hosts:Various *'Electron Zone Radio': Electron Zone Radio is a talk show discussing technology related topics hosted by Bill and Steve. Bill represents the "Fruit OS" users, an obvious parody of Apple's Mac OS. Steve represents "Facade" users, a parody of Microsoft Windows. The talk show hosts are also apparently caricatures of Microsoft chairman Bill Gates and Apple CEO Steve Jobs. The show's callers are largely a pack of internet nerds or internet haters. In between calls, Bill & Steve often make fun of internet memes & culture, such as Harlem Shake. *'Heartland Values with Nurse Bob': This program is a talk show parodying The Dr. Phil Show. It has a live in-studio audience and is hosted by a southern hillbilly named Nurse Bob. Nurse Bob also appears to be a devout Christian, as many stereotypical hillbillies are — and threatens many of his callers that if they don't shape up, they will be burning for eternity in the fiery pits of Hell. *'Breathing World': A spiritual enlightenment talk show hosted by a new wave hippie by the name of Melissa Chowder. Throughout the show, she talks about the dangers of trash lying across the streets, and how using composting toilets can be a lot cheaper than using bathroom toilets. She also talks about how Jeffville used to be the cleanest city in Jefferson County. The show's callers include a little fat kid who hates hippies & calls them tree huggers, a man who claims to be God, and a woman who still thinks she's in the Cold War. Chattersphere FM Style:Talk Radio Hosts:Lazlow Chattersphere features a format in which listeners call in with opinions, concerns and complaints, and Lazlow responds with their take on the situation. The station also features two long interviews with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who discusses the show "Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt" on Youtube, and later on Lightning McQueen, who discusses his history as a racer and the Dinoco 400 tournament. The phone calls include the likes of Candace Flynn, who calls on the show about why can't she bust her brothers, no matter what she does, in addition to having problems with Suzy, Jeremy's sister. The other callers for example include Carl Karl from OWCA, Lawrence Fletcher and the Bettys. Lazlow ends up calling the latter copycats & thieves, as there is another band under the same name. Trivia When listening to Chattersphere FM as Candace, she will randomly change the station to another, perhaps to avoid listening to Lazlow's theories. As mentioned above, Candace even has a small bit on the show where Lazlow is calling Candace on how to bust her brothers, and tells her "Listen, you're never going to bust your brothers, ever. And as for Suzy, she's actually doing nice things. What kind of crap are you making up?" making Candace angrily hang up. Independence FM Style:User Music DJ:Gary Sheen This station plays the songs you currently have on your hard drive. When you start the game, it automatically imports all songs you have on your hardrive and whenever you add songs to your hard drive, the game will add those automatically as well. You can choose to remove certain songs on the pause menu. When you select the station in game, it will play the songs in a random order and will not have any ads or conversation in between songs like on regular stations, unless you configure it to "Radio" option, in which it will play ads & comments from the DJ. Phinstation Style: P&F songs, atmospheric DJ: Jeff "Swampy" Marsh & Dan Povenmire as themselves Tracklist: *Wavves - Dog *Candace Flynn - E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. *Phineas and the Ferb-Tones - Gitchee Gitchee Goo *Doofenshmirtz and the Mindless Pharmacists - Lots of Me *Phineas & Ferb Cast - A-G-L-E-T *Danny Jacob - Let's Go Digital *Candace & Vanessa - Punky Momo *Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Mid-Life Crisis *The Baljeatles - Gimme a Grade *Phineas & Ferb Cast - There is No Candy in Me *Phineas & Friends - Summer All Over the World *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. - Evil Tonight *2 Guyz N the Parque - S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) *Danny Jacob - Truck Drivin' Girl *Robbie Wyckoff - Gotta Get Gone *Phineas and the Fireside Girls - Watchin' & Waitin' *Love Händel - You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *Phineas Flynn - Carpe Diem *DJ Ferb - Foot Stomp Mash Up *Danny Jacob - Yippy Ki Yi Yay! *Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Party Members - There's a Platypus Controlling Me *Phineas Flynn - Gonna Put On A Show! *Vanessa and Cast - Rebel, Let's Go! *Danny Jacob - Breakin' Out *Love Händel - Robot Riot *Wavves - Idiot Tri-State Emergency Dispatch Style:Police Dispatch This station is only availible on emergency vehicles and police cars, similar to the dispatch from GTA 3, Vice City & San Andreas. Commercials *Team Improbable *Slushy Burger *Brick *Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment *Al's Toy Barn *Fireside Girls *Little Duffers *Jefferson County Motor Speedway & Swamp Oil 500 * Giant Monster Truck Rally *Whatever Clothing Store *Bobbi's Hair Emporium *The Pinhead Pierre Show *The Essential LINDANA: Still Fun (Featuring Phineas & the Ferb-Tones) *Amazing Man-Eating Dinosaur-Themed-Totally-Sick Water Slide of Doom *Grotti Carbonizzare *ZiT *That Darn Fiancee *Let's All Dance Until We're Sick *Maibatsu Penumbra *Bango-Ru *Flynn-Fletcher Antiques *ECola *Danville National Forest *Super Duper Mega Superstore *Wedgie's:The Gym for Bullies *Jeremy & the Incidentals Concert Tour at the Danville Arena *A Sal Tuscany Christmas *Smile Away Reformatory School *Bust 'Em! *The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star *Honest Guy Used Cars *Danville Community Center *Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art *Chez Platypus *allinol *Meap's Carbonated Goulash *Danville Roller Rink Category:Music Category:Grand Theft Phineas: Tri-State Area